1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaskets, and more particularly to, a gasket assembly for sealing a gap between adjacent surfaces of mating components.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, gaskets are placed between a pair of adjacent surfaces of mating components such as an engine block and manifold, engine head, etc. to seal around apertures in the mating components. Examples of such gaskets may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,449 to Ascencio et al. and 4,976,225 to Stang et al. Typically, these gaskets are relatively flat members having a plurality of apertures. These gaskets are generally made of a two (2) piece construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,449 to Ascencio et al., a main gasket body is a metal sheet with impregnated asbestos on each side. The main gasket body defines a plurality of combustion openings. A second gasket made of a U-shaped metal annulus is provided within the periphery defined by each of these openings. Tongs from the annulus project across a space between the second gasket and the periphery of the combustion opening to suspend and position the second gasket within the opening and on the main gasket body. The spaced tongs alternately overlie and underlie the main gasket body to suspend the second gasket.
One disadvantage of the Ascencio et al. patented gasket is that the second gasket is made of metal. Another disadvantage of this patented gasket is that the tongs overlie and underlie the main gasket body to produce an uneven outer surface. A further disadvantage of the patented gasket is that the main gasket is made of a fiber material which may weep where exposed to high temperatures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,225 to Stang et al., a gasket includes an inner section formed of sheet steel and encompassed by an outer section which is formed of an elastomeric material. The inner section is provided with one or more tongues which span the width of the gap between the inner and outer sections and interlockingly engage a complementary groove or slot formed in the outer section.
One disadvantage of the Stang et al. patented gasket is that the inner section is made of metal. Another disadvantage of this patented gasket is that the tongue may move vertically relative to the groove and such that the two sections become disengaged.